1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anisotropic materials and specifically to ceramic articles having anisotropic properties.
2. Technical Background
Magnetic particles can be oriented and aligned under the influence of a magnetic field. In certain applications, such as ferrofluids, a suspension of magnetic particles can be oriented and/or aligned in a magnetic field, but the induced order dissipates after removal of the magnetic field due to competing forces, such as gravity and Brownian motion.
Ceramic articles can be manufactured in varying shapes and forms for applications, such as particulate filters. In such applications, ceramic articles can be formed with pores in the ceramic matrix to enhance the thermal conductivity, and thus, long term stability of the device. Such ceramic articles having controlled pore structures are difficult to manufacture with current technologies.
There is a need to address the aforementioned problems and other shortcomings associated with anisotropic materials, such as, ceramic articles. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the methods of the present invention.